Just The Girl I'm Looking For
by Musicals4eva101
Summary: Cause she's bittersweet.She knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery. She's too much for me. But I keep comin' back for more. She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.     The love story of Katie and Freddy.
1. Chapter 1

Horace Green High School grade 10 English classes. Also known as the bane of my existence

Next to me sits Summer who even though she's a friend of mine is also one of the most irritating, annoying people I know. She knows everything and is insanely bossy! Her voice can be nails on a chalkboard. At the moment her hand is raised high in the air ready to answer the question.

Behind us sits Zack who's probably scribbling down song lyrics instead of doing his work as per usual. He's one of my best friends but sometimes he's such a band geek!

Also Behind me sits Freddy Jones tapping his pencil to a consistent beat. He's always drumming something. Given he is a drummer and his nickname is Spazzy McGee. Freddy and me are always arguing! He's obnoxious and loved to bug people.

Were all part of a rock band. I'm on bass, summer is band manager, Zack is guitar and vocals, and Freddy is drums. Oh and Lawrence is keyboard! Our band, school of rock started in 6th grade with a substitute teacher named Dewey who used to be lead vocals until Zack's voice matured then he decided it'd be better if he was more of s mentor then a part of the band. And he still gives us a place to practice! We were just starting to gain popularity. We won battle of the bands last year and had won 20,000 dollars! It was pretty insane! We were hoping to be signed by now but it still hadn't happened. We'd won battle of the bands twice now and had played countless gigs at restaurants, concert halls, and schools and yet we still hadn't been signed

Anyway Ms. Parker is always writing on the board and hardly ever turns around to see if anyone's paying attention (which were not) so you can get away with almost anything in that class. This is basically giving Freddy a chance to tortured me.

"Katie! Pssst!"

I whip around to see Freddy smirking. I roll my eyes.

"What Jones?"

"You coming after school?" he asked in an interested voice. I scoffed. Why was he even asking me?

"Have I ever missed practice before?" in a slightly annoyed voice.

"No" he said, "just wondering no need to get upset. Not trying to annoy you or anything."

"That's exactly what you're trying to do!" I said in an exasperated voice "tell him to leave me alone Zack!"

Zack sat up straighter at the mention of his name. He let out a small cough. Both Freddy and I looked at him expectantly wondering who's side he would take this time.

"I think I better just stay out of this one" he said and cleared his throat again. We were always putting him in these situations.

"Yes!" Freddy cheered, "He's taking my side!"

"Is not!" I said angrily

"is too" he fired back

"is not!"

"SHHHHHHHH!" summer hissed. "I actually care about my grade in this class now could you both please shut up!"

We both rolled our eyes. I huffed as I turned around with an over-dramatic sigh of annoyance

"Someone's on her you know what." Freddy whispered to Zack. Zack let out a small laugh.

I whipped around. "Really? A period joke. You are the most annoying, ignorant person I've ever seen and heard! So immature!"

"Relax!" Freddy insisted as if I was the one who was always starting it.

"SHUT UP!" summer practically screamed. We both glared at her but didn't say anything. She was kind of scary.

"Finally!" Zack sighed, "thanks summer." I saw summer smirk happily.

Class ended soon after our debacle. I'll never know what we learned that day. The day was finally over. The days were so long here.

I met summer outside. Summer is very proud to be the only driving sophomore She drives the band and me to practice. She's the only one we trust to drive us. Alicia, Tomika and Marta the backup singers were already they're gabbing away. They never paid me any attention.

Luckily summer had a large range rover that could fit backup singers, the three Freddy, Zack, Lawrence, and me. Unfortunately that meant everyone else had to get their parents to drive them there. The band isn't just the band members though. We were much bigger then that. There were groupies, roadies, the stylist, and the security. It's a class reunion every time we meet after school. And I'm happy that were all still close.

Freddy, Lawrence and Zack appear. Over the years Lawrence had become less awkward and more comfortable in the band.

Summer pulls up the car and rolls down the window. " Hurry up we're going to be late!"

The backup singers piled into the back. Lawrence and Zack got into the middle, while me and Freddy both rushed for the passenger seat.

"Ladies first!" I said trying to open the door. He pushed it back though. Ever since he got taller then me over the summer he thinks he's so cool. I'd always been taller then him until this summer when he grew 5 feet to his now 6ft height. I have been a little vertically challenged since 5th grade when in was the tallest girl in the class. Now I'm tied in height with summer and she's tiny!

"Fine!" I huffed giving up before he made fun of me for my height and overall weakness. "You can sit in front"

"wow two wins in one day! I'm on a roll!"

"That one earlier was a tie!"

"Shut up!" everyone in the car yelled

"well!" Freddy and me said in hurt unison

Suddenly the Beatles lady Madonna flooded over the radio. We all started to simultaneously hum along. Zack began naming the chords. Tomika started singing the harmony because she had the best ear for that kind of thing. Marta and Alicia backed her up. In the front Freddy drummed with his spare drumsticks that he carries around everywhere but has been banned from playing them in class. I look over at Lawrence who is playing a metaphorical keyboard. Were all such band geeks!

We rounded the corner to the school of rock headquarters. Summer parked in her reserved spot and we all piled out of the car.

I saw Eleni and Michelle waiting for Freddy. They were way to big of groupies. I mean they didn't sleep with the band. Or at least not yet. They flirted with Freddy and Zack constantly though. Sometimes even with Lawrence. But mostly Freddy, which was extremely annoying to me for some reason.

We went indoors where everyone else was hanging out and talking. By everyone I mean Gordon, Marco, Frankie, Lenard, and Billy.

"You're late!" Dewey bellowed. He wasn't angry though. He was the nicest most exuberant person that I knew. He was a friend, father figure and mentor to all of us. "Spazzy, Zack attack, Mr. Cool, posh! Let's get started!"

I'm posh spice. Zack is Zack attack. Mr. Cool is Lawrence. And Freddy is spazzy McGee. All of us have nicknames though. It makes the band fun because when were there were ourselves.

"Dude! I wrote the most amazing chord progression," said Zack. "And amazing lyrics! It could be a hit. It's kind of Beatles meets... ACDC, it going to be epic and-"

"that's great." Dewey said interrupting him. "Show it to me latter! Now how about we do an old one to start off with. Let's do our anthem!"

We played Zack's first song a lot in the old days but hadn't played it in a while since we'd written new songs.

We all smiled and began to play. I looked around the room. We'd all changed so much since 5th grade. It was amazing.

Zack's voice was actually pretty good now I realized. He sounded pretty professional. I found it amazing that we'd started of not being able to play any rock instruments but now we were a band! I remembered in 5th grade when I'd told Freddy he didn't have rhythm and smiled continuing to play the song.

_"Baby we was making straight A's,_  
_But we were stuck in a dumb daze._  
_Don't take much to memorize your life._  
_I feel like I've been hypnotisized._  
_And then that magic man; he come to town._  
_Whoo wee!_  
_He just spun my head around._  
_He said, "Recess is in session._  
_Two and two make five."_  
_And now baby, oh, I'm alive._  
_Oh yeah!_  
_I'm alive_

_and if you want to be the teacher's pet,_  
_Well baby you just better forget it._  
_Rock got no reason. Rock got no rhyme._  
_You better get me to school on time."_

Zach started his guitar solo. But was soon interrupted.

Summers phone began to buzz as she paced bopping around the room. I watched her check who it was and her eyes began to grow wider until she screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" she said "everyone stop! Stop!" we all stopped and looked at her confused.

"It's the manager for the summer set!" she said holding up her phone in pride.

"Oh my gosh! I love that band," Marta screamed "she's got rhythm is amazing!"

"I know! Everyone shut up! This might be our chance!" Summer hissed.

Everyone shut up. We were all nervous though. A big smile started to spread across my face. I quickly reminded myself that it might not be good news but I smiled on.

"Hello, summer band manager of school of Rock how can I help you?" she said using her business voice. She paused waiting for his answer "oh right! Yes! Oh..." pause "really? I'll talk to band and get back to you. Okay... Okay... Okayy... Bye!"

We all waited expectantly staring at her. She looked down at the phone then back at us with an expressionless face

"So?" Freddy yelled his eyebrows raised high and waiting for an answer

"Yeah" said Dewey from where he sat across the room lounged across a couch. "What's the news?"

"They want us as an opening act for their summer tour!" summer blurted out excitedly. Usually she was cool and composed but today she looked like a mad women so drunk on excitement.

We all screamed. And loudly. I stood there shocked. A summer tour? Us? The school of rock? Impossible! And yet it was happening. We were booked! And this could lead to a recording contract!

"Oh My Gosh!" Zack high fived Freddy.

"No way!" I cheered, "This is amazing!" I went to go give Lawrence a hug and then Zack. I smiled at Freddy.

Everyone was gabbering away in excitement. Eleni, Michelle, Marco and Frankie crowded summer asking her questions while Leonard, Gordon and Billy part took in some strange dance chant screaming, "were going on tour!" over and over again as loud as possible.

"You guys!" yelled summer. "It's a good deal! Even I think so! It's 15 states in 2 months for a price to be determined He promised us good pay though and I'll make sure everything is perfect!"

"Good job you guys! This is amazing!" said Dewey "I can't believe you're here but you've earned everything!"

"You're coming with right?" asked Alicia It wasn't really a question though. We all waited.

"Well... I don't... Abso-fricken-lutley!" he screamed. We cheered and clapped and jumped around excitedly for about a half hour.

"Okay guys simmer down!" said Dewey. He was just like one of us though. His eyes were wide and he was beaming the largest beam ever. "We have a lot of practice to do if were going to be ready!"

We all nodded still high of laughter and excitement. I made my way over to where Freddy sat talking to Zack. Zack made an excuse to leave right as I got there

"they have a girl drummer." I told Freddy sitting next to him.

"I know. She's ight... I mean no match for me but..." he said cockily popping his collar

"dude!" I said playfully shoving hem. I rolled my eyes. "You are such an idiot!"

"I know you are but what am I?" he asked.

"Did you really just use that one?" I asked "desperate" I mimed in a singsong voice.

"Yeah deal with it!" he joked. Shoving me a little harder then he'd meant to. When had Freddy gotten so strong?

"Whatever" I said "congrats on the summer tour. You're a great drummer." I smiled a little.

"Yeah you too." he said. We sat there in silence for a moment watching everyone else talk.

"Well I better go talk to summer and. Congratulate her on the award." I mumbled nervously. Why was I nervous?

"Award?" Freddy said confused "you're losing it posh!"

"You know what I meant spazzy! See you later." I smiled and started walking away.

"Posh!" he yelled from behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked,

"I know I'm a great drummer." he said

"oh shut up!" I said throwing a pillow at him. He ducked as the pillow sailed over his head colliding with a picture frame that crashed to the ground.

He laughed "nice one posh."

"Oh your so charming!" I said with attitude. I also rolled my eyes for dramatic effect.

"You know you want me." he said with a sly grin wink that would have made Michelle and Eleni faint.

"You wish." I shrugged trying not to let it consume me that I was kind of having fun rejecting him.

"No you wish." he assured me.

"Whatever spazzy. See you later." and with that I turned to go talk to summer. I turned around once more and saw him smiling and looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: I know it's long but bare with me!)

Somehow all the parents approved of the tour. Just as long as Ned, Dewey's responsible roommate and co owner of the school of rock after school program went along. He agreed and for once looked excited.

We practiced and practiced ten times harder then usual. We got our picture in the newspaper and Zack, summer, and Dewey got to be on the local news! It was all coming really fast. It was only weeks before school let out and the tour started now. People congratulated me in the street as well as my family. It was actually kind of odd.

My family has never been a complete support in my music. I'm at Horace Green on scholarship. I live with my dad and brothers. My dad works two jobs already so he's always busy. My older brother is 18 and going to college, Daniel. My other brother is 9 and is named Ryan.

"Guess what?" Freddy announced as he walked into practice late as usual.

"What?" Eleni asked dreamily. I rolled my eyes.

"I got my license!" he said excitedly

"to drive?" I asked surprised. Freddy could drive before me?

"Uh duh!" said Freddy holding up his license.

"I was just wondering who could possibly be so dumb as to give you a drivers license."

"You wish you had one!"

"Not really" I lied. I couldn't wait to get my drivers license! I imagined the feeling of being free to go wherever I wanted.

"You're a horrible liar!" he said in a know it all voice.

"I'm not lying!" I whined biting at my figure nail.

"Yes you are!" he sighed taking a seat next to me "whenever you lie you bite your figure nails!"

"Do not!" I practically yelled,

"It's the sad truth little one." Freddy said patting my head.

"No no." I said taking his hand mid pat and removing it from my head. "And I'm not little!" I said sitting up straighter.

"Yes you are" he coughed out but then proceeded to change the subject. "You know what you also wish you had!"

"What?" I questioned. This better be good.

"A ride home! With me! So you can see my driving skills." he raised his eyebrows and smiled

"uh no! I already have a ride with summer!" I informed him. "She'd be mad if I canceled."

"Hey summer. I'm going to drive Katie home!" Freddy yelled across the room to summer who shrugged from where she was talking with Zack.

"Hey!" I yelled, "That was rude!"

"She was furious." he joked. We looked over at her smiling about the on going conversation she was having.

"On the inside she was fuming. She's just mature unlike someone I know."

"How dare you talk about Frankie like that!" Freddy teases,

"I hate you, you know!" I said

"Katie, Freddy! Stop flirting!" Dewey said walking into the room and taking a seat.

We both jumped away from each other quickly. And glared at Dewey

"dude! Uncalled for!" Freddy said.

"Yeah!" I backed Freddy up on this one.

"Chill!" said Dewey in a calming voice. "Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Brea... Any who the tour is in a month and I think were almost ready!" we cheered but Billy raised his hand. "What Billy?" Dewey asked

"false! The wardrobe section is completely lacking!" he complained "I've got only one outfit for Freddy and Katie!" we both rolled our eyes.

"Freddy! Katie! Stay after to talk to Billy!" Dewey commanded. We both groaned. Billy was a cool guy and his fashion sense was amazing but he could take hours to get the fit perfect

"love you!" Billy said.

"Yeah yeah yeah." we said in unison and then glared at each other.

"Dewey the manager wants to talk to you!" said summer holding out her phone for him.

"Okay! You guys do whatever you want I'll be back in a few." Dewey said walking out of the room. Everyone started talking. I saw Marco making his way over to me. He's a roadie who I rarely ever talk too for some reason. I mean I have your everyday kind of weather/homework conversations and he's nice and funny but I wouldn't normally think to hang out with him.

"Hi Marco!" I say hiding my surprise

"hey Katie... Err... What's up?" he looks nervous. Is this a bet or something?

"Oh you know... Nothing." well this is horribly awkward. It was silent for a few seconds. "Do you need something?" I asked politely.

"No! Wait yes! Wait I mean no I don't need anything but I was wondering... If you would maybe want to go to like... A movie or something." he looks at me nervously. I felt bad because I really don't want to. I mean Marcos a great guy! Really nice and a bit above ordinary in attractiveness. But I just can't say yes. We don't have any sparks!

"Like a date?" I asked slowly buying me more time to think of a way to tell him no nicely.

"Uhh... Well yeah that's what I was thinking..."

"Marco... I'm going to have to say no. You're a really nice guy and a great friend but I just can't go out with you... I'm sorry." I say with as much sympathy as I can muster up.

He nods in an understanding way as if he knows what I'm feeling. "It's okay." he said

" I really am sorry." I say feeling horrible. Why couldn't I just say yes? Make life easy.

"No, no it's not you're fault!" he assured me.

"Well it's not yours either! I'm just a bitch okay." I smiled. He let out a small laugh. "I'm going to give you some advice okay" he nodded "try Marta."

"Marta?" he asked looking over at her laughing with Tomika and Gordon.

"Yes! I'm almost positive she'll say yes!" boy I really hoped shed say yes now.

"Okay! Thanks Katie!" he said running of to who knows where. I looked around and sat down. Always the bridesmaid never the bride. It was my choice though! Why'd I said no! I was stupid! Maybe things would have worked out! Now he and Marta were going to be happy and in love though!

"Did you say yes" asked a distant voice. I snapped out of my fantasy. Freddy stood In front of me with questioning eyes.

"What?" I asked

"Did you say yes to Marco when he asked you out?" Freddy repeated slowly as if I was an idiot or deaf.

"How did you know he was asking me out?" I asked surprised. Did word spread that fast?

"He asked me if it would be okay with me in math today. "

"He asked you If it was okay for him to ask me out? Why?"

"I don't know! Did you say yes or no!"

"I said no. Marcos sweet but not for me. Not really my type. "

"You have a type?"

"Apparently." I said,

"well what's your type?" he seemed so serious! I gave him a funny look.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked sounding more accusatory then I'd wanted to.

"Just wondering!" he threw his hands up in surrender.

"Well I don't know! I just know it's not Marco!" I said

"why not Marco?"

"What's up with all the questions?" I asked.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" he asked.

"Because it's you! I've known you too long to be talking about dating."

"Why? Aren't we friends?" he asked. I couldn't think when he said that. I mean of course we were friends right? Just friends? No our relationship was more then friends. No friends fought like we did. Were we friends or more then friends?

"Well yeah... But... It's just... You're just..." I couldn't find the words to describe how I felt.

"You know just forget I ever asked." he said. I nodded. "I can't wait for this tour! Late nights, friends, hotel rooms!"

"Girls?" I laughed. "I bet those fans will be all over you! Worse then Eleni and Michelle!"

"Yeah..." he didn't sound that excited though. He was a notorious ladies man at gigs.

"Uh! I can't believe we have to stay after to talk to Billy!" I complained,

"Dude how many clothes do we need?" Freddy said "I mean you're a girl so it won't be as bad-"

"whoa whoa whoa! It will be just as bad for me! Sexist! This is just like when you said girls couldn't drum."

"They can't!" he countered. Our must common debates were about girl drummers, which was on going since 5th grade.

Dewey walked in "shut up!" he yelled loudly. Everyone shut up. "We just got the room arrangements. Well be staying in hotel rooms all over the country. You can change them up if you want. I think it would be easier to just stay in your arranged rooms but do whatever the hell you want. Okay so for girls it is Eleni, Michelle, Alicia and Tomika, then in the other room Katie, Summer and Marta." I smiled over to Marta and summer they were my favorite of all the girls. "Okay and guys are Zack, Leonard, Freddy, Gordon. Other room Lawrence, Frankie, Marco, and Billy. Sound good? Who cares? I don't." Dewey finished.

"Thanks for that wonderful ending." I said sarcastically

"wow sass from posh! Girl tone it down!" Dewey warned jokingly

"oh my gosh I forgot to tell you guys what states well be playing in!" summer broke in excitedly.

"Oh do tell!" Dewey said in mock excitement. We all laughed. Dewey was hilarious.

"Dude be quiet I want to hear this!" Zack said.

"Thanks Zack. And Dewey shut up." summer said in an annoyed voice but changed to a chipper voice while looking down at her sheet "any who we'll be playing In California, Oregon, Washington, Colorado, Arizona Texas, Illinois, Wisconsin, Minnesota, Georgia, Florida, north and south Carolina, Pennsylvania, new York, Massachusetts, and Maine. So only 18 states."

"Only 18." I said sarcastically

"more sass! You're on a role posh!" Freddy said.

"Oh come on I'm not that sassy!" I whined

"sure sass master!" Freddy teased.

"Shut up!" said Zack. "Did we extend the tour? I remember you saying 15 states? 2 months?"

"Oh yeah now it's a month and a half 18 states... Surprise!"

"We have to go to Minnesota? Ew!" Freddy said,

"Where is Minnesota anyway? The south?" asked Michelle in a very valley girl voice.

"No the Midwest." Alicia reminded her rudely before muttering "dumb shit."

I laughed really loud at what Alicia said but the whole room was quiet and stared at me.

"Nice one." Zack whispered to me as everyone went back to their conversations.

"I know right! Everyone must think I'm insane!" I laughed.

"They already do don't worry." he said. I gave him a death stare. "I'm joking! Your totally sane!" he said quickly changing his mind.

"Thanks!" I smiled giving Zack a quick hug. He was definitely my best friend. I saw summer watching me intently.

"I'll be right back." I told him. I walked up to summer. "I don't like him."

"What?" she acted like she didn't know what I was talking about. But she'd made it pretty obvious who she liked.

"I don't like Zack." I said simply.

"That's great. Why should I care." she pretended to write something down on her clipboard.

"Just thought you'd want to know because you're in love with him." I said

"am not!... But if I was..." she mused, " do you swear there's nothing there between you guys?"

"Swear." I promised truthfully

"oh... Okay then..." summer smiled. "I'm not sure if I like him though"

"you just keep telling yourself that!" I said innocently.

"Hey!" she said embarrassed.

"Okay everyone this practice was completely pointless seeing as we did nothing but I don't really have anything for you guys to do right now." Dewey said with a shrug "so get out of my house!"

"Bye Dewey!" we all yelled and began to walk out. Maybe i could sneak out with out Billy noticing! Freddy stood next to me trying to get out of wardrobe as well Billy stopped me though, grabbing both of us by the shoulders.

"I didn't forget!" Billy informed us cheerily. He proceeded to drag us backwards by our collars. For a guy as small as Billy he sure was strong.

"Dude!" Freddy said angrily. Billy let go of us finally once we were at the other side of the room.

"Now, stay!" he said slowly backing away as if we were animals. "I'm just going to go get some clothes for you to try on! Okay? Stay..." he ran into the other room.

I sighed, "Oh Billy why must you torture us like this?"

"He's a strong dude! I was not expecting him to be able to drag us back like that!" Freddy complained.

"Has your man pride been hurt?" I said in a baby voice.

"Be quiet!" Freddy said in an irritated voice

Billy ran back in carry bundles of clothes. Freddy and me side-glanced each other. I frowned. "Billy how long is this going to take?" I whined

"an hour if I can find a perfect the perfect outfits for you." Billy said.

"An hour?" we groaned in unison.

"Well the faster we go the faster it's over. Ondelay children" he said throwing the first outfits at us.

"I call bathroom!" I yelled sprinting towards the bathroom. No way I was going to change out there!

The first outfit Billy had picked out for me was black skinny jeans with pyramid studs down the sides a cropped leather jacket and a music love connection shirt.

I walked out. Freddy was wearing pants with chains hanging off of them and a black ACDC t-shirt with a stripped hoodie. He looked good. Whoa no! I did not just think that! His eyes grew big as I walked towards them

"Whoa you look… like… you're in a band." He said slowly.

"Um, thanks… I am in a band so…" I said a bit confused

"Oh yeah." Freddy let out a nervous laugh.

"You look like you're in a band too." I offered.

"Hmmm…" Billy said walking in a circle around me. "I don't know… it fits right but is it right for the show?"

"Yes" Freddy said quickly. "I mean it looks like the kind of thing I'm… I mean we're going for!"

Billy and I both stared at him for a moment before turning back to each other.

"So yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure" Billy sighed "Freddy yours is good to. Now Freddy try this on…" He threw some clothes at Freddy "Katie try this on." He threw some clothes at me too. I picked it up to inspect it and let out a gasp.

"I'm not trying this on!" I yelled. It was a sheer lacy guaze with a leather bandeau and a mini black skirt. Not me at all!

"Oh come on it's adorbs!" Billy pleaded. "Just try it on!"

"I refuse to wear this… and really adorbs?"

"Oh come on if I have to wear this…" Freddy held up his muscle tight undershirt style top with his tight jeans with chains hanging off the sides and vest. I laughed. The idea of Freddy wearing that was hilarious.

"Okay that's pretty bad but not as bad as mine. I refuse to put this on." I said.

"Oh yes you are!" Said Freddy.

"Why do I have to put it on?" I yelled

"Because it would be hilarious!"

"Ugh you're so annoying." I groaned "I'm not trying this on! You can't make me!"

"Try me!" Freddy said and started to run at me. I screamed and began to sprint away as fast as I could.

"I hate you Freddy Jones!" I said running as fast as I could around the small apartment. We must have seemed like 6 year olds running around like this.

"Stop, stop! You'll wreck the clothes!" Billy screamed. We didn't listen though. Freddy almost grabbed me but I moved right in the way just in time but Freddy ran into a magazine wrack and knocked down a bunch of papers. I began to laugh hysterically.

"You think this is funny?" Freddy asked laughing a little bit.

I nodded trying to withhold my laughter but failing.

"Oh you're going to get it now!" Freddy charged at me and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed.

"Help me! This is assult! Put me down!" It was half scream, half laugh. Freddy ran around in a victory lap. He finally dropped me on the couch where we both dissolved in laughter for a few minutes. Billy looked annoyed and tried to calm us down. Dewey walked in holding a beer and smiling.

"Ah young love." He said. That shut us up.

"Again Dewey really?" I asked.

"Just saying what I see." Dewey said "Okay get out of my house now."

"Bu-" Billy wined

"I'm sorry Billy but it's already 6:00! You're parents will think I'm a creeper if you're here any longer."

"Ugh!" Billy said, he stompt his foot and stormed out. We all chuckled a little bit. Billy was a diva.

"Okay you two! Get changed and get out!" Dewey commanded

We nodded. I ran to the bathroom to get changed and came out myself again. Freddy was dressed.

"Bye Dewey!" We yelled as we ran out the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah whatever!" He yelled after us.

"Are you ready to see my insane driving skills?" Freddy asked

"Never." I said laughing.


End file.
